


The Guy Next Door

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Sorry, but any summary I come up with would probably give it away.
Relationships: Nadia Santos/Eric Weiss
Kudos: 3





	The Guy Next Door

''We should go to bed,'' Nadia whispered, trying to get her labored breathing under control, looking down at Weiss.

''It's funny that you expect me to move after that,'' he panted, running his hand up and down the smooth expanse of her back.

''Come on,'' she giggled, pushing against his chest and levering herself up off the couch. ''You go get the bed warm, and I'll check on Jasmine; make sure she's down for the night,'' she grabbed his shirt off the floor, beating him to it, and smirked back at him as she pulled it on.

She padded down the hallway, not wanting to wake their four-month-old if she was already asleep. She crept into the room and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the dim lighting mad only by the moon and the soft glow of the mobile above the crib.

She looked down and froze; her mind going blank, he blood running cold as she was suddenly gripped with fear.

The crib was empty.

She ran out of the room screaming and Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to ascertain what was wrong.

''Jasmine. She's not there -she's not here - she's - she's - police. We have to call the police.''

''Ok, ok, calm down. I think I can do one better,'' he said, rushing to the landline in the living room. ''She was wearing one of the onesies that Marshall and Carrie gave her right? The purple one?''

Suddenly, Nadia remembered - Marshall had put a tracking device in the button of every onesie he'd given them. Apparently, Mitchell had been a fast crawler and after losing his son for half-an-hour within the confines of his own home, Marshall had decided to bring his work home with him and baby-proofed his baby.

''I'll just call and - who is that?'' Weiss said of the ringing phone in his hand and looked at the caller ID. ''Your Dad?''

Nadia grabbed the phone and pushed the speaker button. ''Dad, Jasmine's miss-''

''She's with me,'' came Jack's voice through the receiver.

Both Nadia and Weiss stilled, silent confusion and relief filling them at once.filling the room

''I saw you and Weiss ... having a moment through the window and didn't think my granddaughter should be around for that. So I brought her here.''

Nadia rushed to the window and looked out. She could see her father in the house/apartment next door, sitting in his bulky, over-stuffed arm chair, rocking Jasmine as he gazed down at her fondly.

''So you broke in and kidnapped her -''

''I didn't break in, Weiss, I have a key.'' Jack ignored the scoff from his son-in-law and continued. ''Jasmine is fine here for the night. The two of you should head on to bed - to sleep; you look like you need it. Oh, and do me a favor and close your blinds.

The phone clicked off and, after a moment of horror-filled realization, Nadia yanked the cord for the blinds and pulled the curtains. Weiss sat down heavily, his head in his hands.'' You know, when Sydney and Hicks moved out from next door, I didn't expect your Dad to move in. I know he wanted to be close to his granddaughter, but ... this is too close. Doesn't this feel too close?''

Nadia peeked back out the window, watching as Jack shifted Jasmine to lay across his chest and reclined the chair back, settling in. ''No,'' she said, thinking back to a time when all she wanted was a family, to really belong, and knowing that she now had all that and more - unique as it was. ''This is perfect.''


End file.
